Dreams
by Mz.Lokera
Summary: Jennifer is a girl that doesnt have much money but her bestfriends are born from rich families. what would she do to make her dream come true? who will she fall in love with? canon except jacob.
1. Meeting Dah Guys

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT JUST JENNIFER =].

Thank You To My Beta singergurlxoxo!

* * *

"I'm not gonna do it!" I finally declared.

"You have to Jennifer. Weren't you the one that said you wanted to sing?" Alice said looking at me with that glare she wore too well.

"I do, but come on, a karaoke bar?" I asked surpised. Of all the places Alice and Bella could take me, they're taking me to a karaoke bar.

"I've got friends there," Rosalie said coming up behind me.

"Hey Rosie, how was your date with Mr. Mysterious?" I questioned.

"Oh, yeah..." Rosalie said, giggling nervously, "I forgot that you're the only one that hasn't met Emmett. Don't worry though, you can meet him tonight. Him and his friends are going to the bar, which is why I want you to get up on that stage so they can hear your awesome singing." Rosalie smiled, trying to cover up her mistake. It didn't work.

"Rose, what do you mean that I'm the only one that hasen't met him? I've only been out of state for two weeks!" I groaned, glaring at all three of them. As soon as I mentioned Emmett, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie had love struck eyes.

"OMG, you guys are going out with his friends, aren't you?" I asked, excitedly jumping up and down, feeling a little like Alice.

"Okay wannabe Alice, no more distractions." Rosalie said, smirking. I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed, "In one hour you are going to get your booty up on that stage, no excuses."

"Are they bringing Jacob?" Bella asked, smiling.

"Who's Jacob? " I asked.

"Oh, he was my best friend when I lived in Forks, and I finally saw him again after 7 years. He was with Edward and his group." Bella was awed by the meer mention of Edward.

"So you're dating Edward..." I said with my eye brow raised. I was going to figure this out.

"Yeah" Bella said, blushing like always.

I laughed, " Okay so it's Emmett, Edward, and ..." I dropped off, looking at Alice expecting her to finish my sentence.

"Jasper" Alice said grinning.

"Sexy name," I said laughing.

"I thought you were over the whole 'Jasper and Jacob are the top two sexiest names in the world' thing?" Alice said raising her eyebrows looking at me.

"Sorry, ma'am I still think that." I said with a really bad fake texas accent. We all started cracking up.

"I guess you like my name, huh darlin'?" Someone said from behind me. Damn whats up with everyone coming up behind me?

I turned around at the exact moment Bella, Alice, and Rosalie all said:

"Edward"

"Jasper"

"Emmett"

"Umm... so I guess you're the guys?" I said staring at the three gorgeous men standing in front of me. Man, my girls were good at fishing for men.

"Yes, so do you approve?" Rosalie said, raising her eyebrowns at me. She knows me to well.

"I am impressed. You guys look smoking hot together." I said, smiling. Everyone else started laughing except Bella who just stood there and blushed.

"Okay so...where's Jacob?" Bella said trying to stop us from laughing.

"He said he's gonna be late;had to close the store today or something." Edward said once he calmed down enough to talk.

"Oh okay." Bella said. After that, everything went into an awkward silence, probably because nobody knew what to say with me around.

" Quack quack!" I said with a straight face, breaking the silence. Of course, this just made the guys laugh again, but it didn't suprise the girls. They just stood there shaking their heads at me.

"Jennifer..." they all said at the same time, which made the guys laugh even harder.

"Yes, sweethearts?" I said in my most innocent voice, then I sighed, "I never do anything and yet you always end up saying my name." I started to fake pout which actually got the guys to stop laughing. They looked at us thinking the girls actually hurt my feelings. The girls looked at them and just burst out laughing.

" I have a feeling we will never get tired with you in the group. I'm Jasper, the one with the sexiest name in the block." Jasper said with a grin, holding out his hand.

I shook it, and then repilied, "Hello Jasper, nice to meet you. Just to remember I am the mother lion of our group and i protect my cubs, understand?" i said with a cheeky grin, but I meant business.

"Yes ma'am. I'll never hurt Alice." Jasper said, smiling, but with the same seriousness.

"Welcome to the group then." I smiled.

"Hello, I am Edward." Edward said with his arms around Bella.

"Nice to meet you" I said, shaking his hand too.

"Heya I'm Emmett" The last boy said, but instead of holding out his hand, he pulled me into a giant bear hug.

"Can't breathe!" I managed to get out between gasps of air. Man, this guy was strong.

"Idiot" Rosalie mumbled while getting him off of me, then hitting him in the back of the head.

"Oww Rose" Emmett complained while rubbing his head.

"Alright, back to business. Which one of you can sing? I need you for like about 5 sentences to a song." I offered, looking around.

"I can sing." Edward stepped out.

"Great!" I said, jumping up and down like Alice again.

"Wannabe Alice again, Jenny" Rose said, smirking

"Maybe" I returned the smirk, then turned back to the guys, "Okay, so there is a # 1 rule to being in our group. Do you guys know it?"

"I don't think so..." Edward said, while the other two just shook their heads "no"

"You cannot date a guy or girl someone in the clique dated unless they give you permission. We can play, but not out of the other partner's comfort level okay?"

"Okay." the guys said at the same time

"Okay, we're gonna be besties!" I said smiling while everyone started laughing again.

"Okay, so I'm gonna have to sing a funny song to pump this shit since I see people sleeping out there." I looked around the bar to find that, in fact, someone was sleeping. Well, we were going to have to change that.

"Jacob is here" Bella said, smiling.

"Tell him I'll meet him after I'm done." I said to her, then turned to Edward, "I know, let's sing Dr. Jones!" I said.

"Are you serious?" Edward almost yelled while everyone else laughed at his misery. Another laugh was added to the mix, and it was pretty damn sexy if I do say so myself. I think that Mr. Jacob has entered the premises.

"Yes sir, now lets go!" I yelled in excitement while I dragged Edward up on stage. You could still hear everyone laughing, especially Emmett when I went up to the DJ and told him to put on Dr. Jones. After he put on a preview, everyone woke up and started laughing. This was gonna be epic.


	2. Singing with Edward

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT JUST JENNIFER =].

Thank You To My Beta singergurlxoxo!

* * *

_**Previously**__: "Yes sir, now lets go!" I yelled in excitement while I dragged Edward up on stage. You could still hear everyone laughing, especially Emmett when I went up to the DJ and told him to put on Dr. Jones. After he put on a preview, everyone woke up and started laughing. This was gonna be epic._

" Hey y'all! My name is Jennifer, and this is my brother-in-law Edward" I said while grinning at him. I noticed that Bella was beaming at me, "Right now, we're going to sing two songs to pump this party up then we are going to sing another one just for kicks, okay?"

"How do we know that you can sing?" asked a girl in the front row.

" Well I guess you'll have to be the judge of that!" I laughed, "so, are you guys ready?" I yelled, trying to get everyone as excited as I was.

"Yeahhhh!" The audience cheered.

"Here we go!" I said, and after those words came out of my mouth, the DJ put the on song, Dr. Jones.

Jennifer , **Edward**

Sometimes, the feeling is right

You fall in love for the first time

Heartbeat, and kisses so sweet

Summertime love in the moonlight

Ah-yippie-yi-yu

Ah-yippie-yi-yeah

Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah

Now the summer is gone

You had to go back home

Please come and see me again

I never felt more alone

**Baby, I am missing you**

I want you by my side

**And I hope you'll miss me too**

Come back and stay

**I think about you every day**

I really want you too

**You swept my feet right off the ground, you're the love I found**

Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones

Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Get up now **(Wake up now)**

Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones

Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Wake up now **(Wake up now)**

Ah-yippie-yi-yu

Ah-yippie-yi-yeah

Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah

Ah-yippie-yi-yu

Ah-yippie-yi-yeah

Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah

All I think of is you, and all of the things we had

Doctor, what can I do?

Why does it have to be like that?

**Baby, I am missing you**

I want you by my side

**And I hope you'll miss me too**

Come back and stay

**I think about you every day**

I really want you too

**You swept my feet right off the ground, you're the love I found**

Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones

Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Get up now_** (Wake up now)**_

Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones

Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Wake up now **(Wake up now)**

Ah-yippie-yi-yu

Ah-yippie-yi-yeah

Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah

Ah-yippie-yi-yu

Ah-yippie-yi-yeah

Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah

Please, please cure me

Please, please cure me

Please, please cure me

Please, please cure me

Doctor Jones, Jones _- _**(Wake up now)**

Doctor Jones, Jones _- _**(Wake up now)**

Doctor Jones, Jones _- _**(Wake up now)**

Doctor Jones, Jones,

Wake up now!

Ah-yippie-yi-yu

Ah-yippie-yi-yeah

Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah

Ah-yippie-yi-yu

Ah-yippie-yi-yeah

Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah

Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones

Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Get up now **(Wake up now)**

Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones

Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Wake up now**(Wake up now) **

"Now we going to sing one more funny song, and then we're gonna sing a song that you all probably know, and I want to hear you all belt out the lyrics!" I yelled and damn, i felt like I was in a real concert. Lame, I know.

"YEAH!" I knew everyone was cheering, but all I could focus on was Emmett's booming voice. Man, he was so fricken loud!

"Alright, so now we're gonna sing...BARBIE GIRL!" I yelled excitedly. This was so awesome!

"WHATTT!" Edward yelled into the mic while everyone started laughing, especially our groupie. They actually fell out of their seats on the ground.

"I just met you, and I regret it already." Edward said, but he was smirking at me so I knew he was only kidding. I hoped.

"You know you would be sleeping if I wasn't here, so shut up and sing!" I said, and waited for the audience to calm down from our little argument.

"Hit it, DJ!" I qued to backstage.

**Hiya Barbie**

Hi Ken!

**You wanna go for a ride?**

Sure, Ken!

**Jump in!**

Ha ha ha ha

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world

Dress me up, make your time, I'm your dollie

**You're my doll, rock 'n' roll, feel the glamor and pain**

**Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky**

You can touch, you can play

If you say I'm always yours, ooh ooh ooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **ah ah ah, yeah

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party,** ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party,** ah ah ah, yeah

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party,** ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

**Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again**

**Hit the town, fool around, let's go party**

You can touch, you can play

If you say I'm always yours

You can touch, you can play

If you say I'm always yours

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party,** ah ah ah, yeah

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party,** ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party,** ah ah ah, yeah

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party,** ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party,**ah ah ah, yeah

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party,**ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party,**ah ah ah, yeah

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party,** ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Oh, I'm having so much fun!

**Well, Barbie, we're just getting started**

Oh, I love you Ken!

"Woo! So, did you like that?" I asked the audience. They were what mattered to me.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered. This was turning out to be the best night of my life. I was doing what I loved to do with all of my friends. I would have to thank the girls when this was all over.

"Alright then... one more song and we're out, but remember what you promised me!" I yelled out grinning. This was going to be the best.

"But you're a good singer!" a blonde kid yelled. Wow, didn't see that coming. That was still nice to hear.

"Thank you boo!" I said winking at him. I felt like playing around a little. He seemed to like it.

"We're going to sing something different than I expected. Do you know the song Broken from Seether?" I turned to Edward who looked shocked.

"You like rock?" Edward said confused.

"Hell yeah. So, do you know it or what?" I pressured.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite songs" Edward smiled.

"Sweet." I walked up to the DJ and told him to put on Broken from Seether and Amy Lee

Jennifer :_Edward_

_Seether:_

_I wanted you to know_

_that i love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high _

_steal your pain...away._

_I keep your photograph_

_and i know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high_

_and steal your pain_

_**Both:**_

_**cuz i'm broken**_

_**when i'm lonesome**_

_**and i don't feel right,**_

_**when you're gone away**_

_Bridge: _

_you've gone away_

_you don't feel me_

_anymore_

Amy:

The worst is over now,

and we can breathe again

I want to hold you high

and steal your pain

There's so much left to learn

and no one left to fight

I want to hold you high

and steal your pain

_**both:**_

_**Cuz i'm broken**_

_**when i'm open**_

_**and i don't feel like**_

_**I'm strong enough**_

_**Cuz i'm broken**_

_**when i'm lonesome**_

_**and i don't feel right**_

_**when you're gone away**__._

_"_ Thank you for having us!" Edward yelled in the mic and we both walked off stage. I was right, tonight was beast, and I was looking forward to maybe making this my hobby.

* * *

Aweee No Reviews That Makes Beta And Me Sad! =[

Review! and You And Ill Give You The Guys For A Night *wink wink*


	3. Introducing Cynthia

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT JUST JENNIFER =].

Thank You To My Beta singergurlxoxo!

* * *

_Last Chapter: " Thank you for having us" Edward yelled in the mic_

"AHHH" Everyone cheered and clapped for us, it was great, but we had to get off the stage.

" Wanna get out of here?" I asked Edward who was smiling, but you could tell he was a little uncomfortable with all the attention..

"Hell yeah," Edward said, and practically ran to our table where Bella kissed him full on.

" I guess someone's getting laid tonight." I said when I got to the table, and everyone started to laugh while Edward and Bella just blushed.

"That's cute, you two even blush together!" I said and that just made them blush harder. It was actually pretty funny.

"So how did you learn how to sing like that?" Edward asked trying to take the attention off of him and Bella.

"Hey, you gotta do something to earn money" I grinned at him, " and I've always loved to write music. I think I've written about 50 lyrics in the past four years."

"That's amazing," Emmett said in awe.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Hey, I havent had the pleasure of meeting you yet, but I'm Jacob." Jacob said with that sexy voice of his.

"Hey I'm Jennifer, and it's a pleasure to meet you, too." I said licking my lips. I heard his breath hitch and he smirked while the gurls just looked at us at and giggled. Typically, the guys were clueless as to what was going on.

"Aye, why dont we get out of here? I really miss this town. " I said to the group, unfortunately looking away from Jacob.

" Where can we go?" Whoops, I forgot they've never been to Miami. I guess it was my turn to pick a place.

"Well, I know a placem, but I think only Rosalie, the guys, and I will like it. Nonetheless, we can still have fun and drink. You want to go?" I turned to Alice and Bella, hoping that they would suffer and say yes. I really wanted to go there.

"We're down for anything." Alice said, smiling while Bella nodded her head in approval. Sweet.

"Are you from Miami?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Hell yeah, i was raised here. Have you been here before?" I asked him returning the curiosity.

"No, none of us have ever been here, but Rosalie and Alice said they were coming here for a week so we decided to get to know Miami." He said smiling at Alice. I wasn't surprised, he looked like he would follow her anywhere.

"You live in newyork like us then right?" i asked him

"Yes ma'am" he said with his sexy southern accent.

"Alright, since its Friday, we can head down to Sunoco Gas Station down in Okeechoobee, its like 20 mins from here." I said

"Whats over there?" Rosalie asked

"It's a surprise, but you'll love it." I said smirking at her. She grimaced at first, but then realization crossed her face.

"Cars!" She yelled out. At first, everyone winced, but then the guys pumped fist.

"You know it! A car hangout just to show off your cars, drink, and just have a good time with your friends. You can also race, just dont let the cops catch you." I smiled, and everyone was wicked excited, "Now lets go, I wanna hear everyone's story."

"Let's go!" Rosalie yelled excited to see all the cars. Wow, she needed a life, but I do too so I didn't say anything out loud..

"Okay so...Emmett, can you get at least four bottles of Vodka and Edward get four bottles of Orange and Cranberry Juice please?" I asked them pouting.

"Sure, no problem" They said.

"Do you guys have a ride?" I asked around; I didn't need anyone getting lost in Miami.

"We only rented a Volvo since we always go out in a group." Edward said

"Alright, and Rosalie I'm assuming that you rented your M3" I laughed looking at Rosalie.

"Ha ha very funny, you're just jealous." she said smirking at me.

"Not really, what I want is an Audi. Can you buy me one for my birthday or do I have to ask your daddy?" I said jumping up and down for no reason other than the excitement of me finally getting an Audi.

"Calm down Alice, I'll buy you one in 3 months for your birthday" Rosalie said. I knew I kept her around for a reason.

"Your birthday is in 3 months?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah it's in January" I said, kind of shy. It was so different talking to him compared to the other boys.

"Cool." He said, but I could see that he was planning something. Wonder what it is.

"Okay, so let's head to my cousin's crib to pick up _my_ ride." I jumped into Rosalie's car and she drove us to her crib with the guys following. I pulled out my phone to call Cynthia and tell her we were on our way.

Klk loka

_Hey cuero_

Hey I'ma pass by the house to pick up my bike, alright?

_tato nena hurry 'cause I got a date tonight._

Aww your married and you still go on dates, that's cute.

_Duh! Gotta go bye! _

"She said to hurry up 'cause she's got a date tonight." I said laughing

"Cynthia is married and she still goes on dates?" Alice asked surpised

"Hell yeah she does," I said

"Do you guys know how to ride motorcycles?" I asked when we got to Cynthia's house.

"Yeah" Jasper and Jacob said.

"Okay then, I have three bikes in the garage, but the purple and black on is mine since I am wearing purple and black ,okay?" I said realizing I had no idea what any of them was wearing.

Jasper was wearing jeans with a white t-shirt that was covered with a black jacket, and Jacob was wearing jeans, but only a grey t-shirt that outlined his muscles perfectly.

"Okay" they said, and we started walking towards the garage.

"Let me go take them out, wanna help Jacob?" I asked him. God, he was hot.

"Sure" Jacob said while following me into the garage. When he saw the bikes, he yelled, "OH MY GOD!" He took the Black Honda CBR Racing Bike, so i guess the Red Ducati 848 was going to Jasper.

"Here you go Jasper" I handed him the bike, and he screamed "Oh My God!"

All of the girls, including myself and Emmett were laughing. I didn't blame them though, these bikes were pretty nice. "Lets go inside so I can introduce you ding-dongs to my cousin Cynthia." I said, and turned to walk into the house.

"Honey I'm home!" I yelled, and all the guys were in awe as they took in the house's interior.

"Yea yea maldita loka, why you always gotta scream? This time you're lucky you left your son with your momma in New York" She said laughing.

"Ay conaso, you always gotta ruin my fun too." I pouted.

"You have a son?" Jasper asked.

"Yes I do, is that a problem?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. If it was, this could get ugly.

"No, I was just asking," he said, and then added seriously, "I have a son too."

* * *

Review Soon!

It Will Make The Guys And Me Happyy!

No More Free Chapters Till I Get Some Reviews!


	4. Jasper Has a Kid?

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT JUST JENNIFER =].

Thank You To My Beta singergurlxoxo!

* * *

All of the girls, including myself and Emmett were laughing. I didn't blame them though, these bikes were pretty nice.

"Lets go inside so I can introduce you ding-dongs to my cousin Cynthia." I said, and turned to walk into the house.

"Honey I'm home!" I yelled, and all the guys were in awe as they took in the house's interior.

"Yea yea maldita loka, why you always gotta scream? This time you're lucky you left your son with your momma in New York" She said laughing.

"Ay conaso, you always gotta ruin my fun too." I pouted. While Cynthia walked away because the phone was ringing, so she didn't say hi to anyone.

"You have a son?" Jasper asked.

"Yes I do, is that a problem?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. If it was, this could get ugly.

"No, I was just asking," he said, and then added seriously, "I have a son too."

_Whoa. _I thought to myself. _Does Alice know? I know she doesn't have a problem with me having a son, but _Jasper? _That could change things._

It was quiet. People were looking around, and I think Jasper was getting a little freaked out. Did the boys know about it?

"WHAT?" Emmett blurted out. _Count on him to break the silence. _Either way, I guess that answered my question.

"I have a son." Jasper finally started talking again. He kept looking at Alice, probably for the same reason I was concerned. "His name is Andrew. He is going to turn two next month."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alice asked. She looked hurt, and to anyone else disappointed, but I could see the excitement building up in her eyes. She loved (Jen's kid), and he loved her. She was a good parent.

"I didn't want your views of me to change. Teenage fatherhood isn't exactly encouraged these days."

"Neither is teenage motherhood." I mumbled to myself. Emmett must've heard it though, because he started cracking up.

"Grow up, Emmett." Rose said, slapping him. "Anyway, shouldn't we be going soon?"

"Yeah, let me just go get Cynthia's lazy ass out here so she can see you all."

JASPER'S POV

Jen walked inside, and I was feeling a little bit of jealousy towards her. She had a son that she could keep with her at all times. Of course, she was the mother, but still. I didn't even know that Andy existed until almost a year after he was born. Ever since, I have spent every possible minute with him, but I'll never truly be able to be a father. I'll never be able to tuck him in at night and scare all of the monsters away. I'll be part of his life, but there will be an enormous amount of it that I couldn't be a part of. All because my ex-girlfriend decided she didn't want me in her life anymore. Screw her.

"Jazzy, are you okay?" Alice asked. God, I loved her. She always knew.

"Yes, darlin', I'll be fine." I smiled at her. She could always make me smile.

"Is he like you?" She asked.

"Is who like me?" This was confusing.

"Your son? Is he dreamy like you? A gentleman?" She looked at me with those sparkling eyes. The eyes that just wanted me to keel over and give her anything her little heart desired.

"I hope so." I said, I honestly didn't know. Ciara dropped out of high school after Andy was born, and she moved a few weeks ago. It was only a couple towns over, but it was a couple towns too far.

Alice, being the amazing woman she is, sensed my discomfort and moved on.

"What's his name again?" She asked me, still looking at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Andrew Jasper Holloway. Most people call him Andy, though." I was pleased to say I got some credit in the kid. He may look and act exactly like his god awful mother, but he _was_ my kid, and in the delivery room, Ciara made it so I wouldn't forget.

"That's a cute name." She smiled, and looked around. We didn't even notice that everyone else had wandered off. Then, we saw Jen come back out with Cynthia, so we just dropped the conversation there.

JEN'S POV

"Cynthia!" Rosalie said, running towards my cousin. The girls all loved her, I couldn't see why she didn't just come live with us.

"Hey blondie!" Cynthia used her nickname for Rose. She was the only one who was allowed to call her blondie, I have no idea why. I tried to get away with calling her that, and it got me a black eye. Not. Fun.

"Hey Cynthia!" Alice called as she came over. Naturally, they hugged too. I knew that they were going to be pre-occupied for a little while, so I walked over to Jacob, knowing he'd have a few questions for me.

"Go ahead, you can say it." I griped before he could even get one word out. He didn't look to psyched when I had announced that I had a kid. I just really hoped this wouldn't ruin our relationship.

"Say what? That you're quite possibly the most amazing woman in the world? I would, but you should already know that."

"Aren't you pissed that I have a kid?"

"I'm shocked, but not pissed. It just shows me how much more responsible you are. It also shows that you can be committed to something other than yourself."

"Thanks, I never thought of it that way. From the time I told people I was pregnant, they've been telling me that I made an immature mistake and I need to give my son up. I couldn't do that though. I couldn't give him up if it was to save my life. I love him too damn much."

"Do you regret having him?" asked Jacob. He was so sweet to me, I really hoped that something was going to come out of the two of us.

"Not at all." I answered immediately, "Was my son's birth unexpected? Yes. Do I regret having un-protected sex and conceiving him that way? Yes. Do I regret giving birth to him and raising him? Never. I just wish that next time, I will actually be with someone I love rather than a one-night stand."

"Then that's all that matters. To you, and to me. You love your son, and you know that you made a mistake, but you are willing to make things right again. Sometimes, good things can come out of bad ones."

I smiled, because I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Luckily, I didn't have to. Jacob understood, and he came over and hugged me.

"Get a room!" I heard Emmett yell from across the driveway. All of the girls were snickering and even Jasper and Edward were grinning a little.

"Oh, shut the hell up!" I groaned and walked over to them. Cynthia was still cracking up, so I smacked her upside the head.

"Ow, that hurt. I'm offended!" She held her head and started fake crying as if she was actually hurt. Thank god the phone started ringing.

"Suck it up, cupcake. Anyway, we gotta go and your husband is calling you."

"Oh, okay! Bye guys it was nice to meet you! Ladies, it as great seeing you again, you should come by some night before you leave and we can all party it out!" I rolled my eyes, and pushed her away.

"Okay, crazy. I'll call you later. Goodbye!"

"Bye, love ya!" Cynthia called as she walked inside.

"Alright, now. Edward, Emmett, Bella, and Rosalie, you guys can take the car, and Jacob, Jasper, Alice and I can hop on our bikes. Jasper and Alice can sit together on one bike, I'm pretty sure you two will fit."

"Yeah, we will. Come on, Alice, I'll help you get on." They walked off to where "Jasper's" motorcycle was set up, and he was helping her on.

"You guys are gonna have to follow me, so Rose, don't tell whoever's gonna drive to run me over. We're supposed to be having fun, not hanging out in a hospital." I hopped on my bike and got it started. Jake was tailing me and he rode up next to me smiling. He was happy riding the bike. Maybe if things worked out I would pick him up one. Either way, tonight, we were all gonna have a little fun of our own.

* * *

I Am So Sorry For The Long Wait I Been Really Busy And so Have My Beta But We Will Try To Write More Sooner! January 13th Its My Birthday So I Would Love To Have Reviewz =]


	5. Long Time No See

_"You guys are gonna have to follow me, so Rose, don't tell whoever's gonna drive to run me over. We're supposed to be having fun, not hanging out in a hospital." I hopped on my bike and got it started. Jake was tailing me and he rode up next to me smiling. He was happy riding the bike. Maybe if things worked out I would pick him up one. Either way, tonight, we were all gonna have a little fun of our own_.

We all started driving down the roads on our respectable motorcycles or cars. I started thinking about how much I missed this place, being away in New York so much. I started to wonder what it would have been like if I didn't have Michael back home. It's a completely different ballgame, being a mother. It changes you. I wondered what it would be like if I had given him up. Would I still be who I was? Would I have grown up at all?

I looked at the street signs as I drove by them, trying to decipher where exactly I wanted to go. It had been a long time since I really did anything like this, especially in Miami. I found the car shop that I was looking for and pulled into the driveway. I looked around seeing if anyone else was here yet, but they weren't. Jacob pulled up right beside me.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked me, clearly confused.

"We're meeting a couple people here, if you don't mind. I told you we were going to have fun tonight, and I meant it. I just didn't mean it in the way you all thought I did," I explained.

He nodded, but then we both cringed at the sound of Rosalie yelling at Emmett.

"What the hell kind of turn was that? You nearly killed us both!" She hollered, then turned to me.

"I suspect this isn't a trip to get the oil changed?" Rosalie griped at me. She knew all too well the partier I used to be, and I had a good feeling that she knew what would be going down tonight.

"Not necessarily," I smirked. She caught on and rolled her eyes. Emmett and Jacob looked on warily.

"Well, at least we aren't meeting up with some low life losers and smoking pot all night outside of the station," Rosalie complained.

"Oh, I would never allow that," I said, smiling. Eventually, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella all came over and joined us.

"What are we-" Jasper started to ask as he and Alice came over, but he was interrupted by the rumbling of a very large engine coming down the street.

Jake POV

We all looked back to see what the noise was, except for Jen. I wonder what that is about. Out of nowhere, a very hooked up truck with red flames on the side pulled up on the opposite side of the road. Soon after, three Honda Civics and three motorcycles were expelled from the back of the truck. The motorcycles were the same ones we had, but they were all blue and black.

"Ronny, Quil, Jared, Kim, Emily, Sam! How are you guys? I missed you so much!" Jen said, running to them and giving them a big hug. I wondered how Sam and Emily got here. I haven't seen them since I left the reservation five years ago. I didn't even know that they knew Jen. As for Quil and Jared, we talk all the time. I guess this is the Jen they are always talking about.

Jen POV

Just when I was about o say something to them two more cars pulled into the station and parked right next to where we were standing. If that's not cutting it close, I don't know what is. Why are my friends so reckless?

The first car was a 1972 Datsun 240Z and it belonged to a man that had a bite way worse than his bark. You didn't want to piss him off, that's for sure. I met him in New York City when I first moved there. It's how I learned to love street racing. He taught me everything I knew. Well, mostly everything. I wasn't necessarily in support for the crap he did in New York, but he was someone you wanted on your side. Standing well over six feet tall and weighing in at oh, probably about 200 pounds, nobody really wanted to mess with him. He was Heth, of course.

The second car was a 1994 Honda SNX and it belonged to my good friend, Jackson and his girlfriend Moira. It used to just be Jackson, but he was so in love with her, it was sickening. Whatever he owned, she owned, and where ever he was, she was. It wasn't like she was the most amiable person either. Personally, I thought she was an annoying slut with a helium filled voice who wanted Jackson's money, but he was so in love with her I could never hurt him like that. I met Jackson through Cynthia about two years ago. We hit it off right away and never looked back. He supported me fully when I had my son, unlike the d-bag that got me pregnant, and it sealed the deal. We've been best friends ever since_. I_ taught _him_everything_ I_ knew about street racing.

I went to say hello to Jackson and Heth, but when I turned back around, I saw Jake, Edward, and Emmett talking to Sam and everyone else. _How they know each other?_

Jackson pulled me into a hug, interrupting my train of thought.

"Hey Jellybean, how you been?" he asked while kissing my cheeks. That stupid girl of his even had the nerve to scoff at me. Stupid bitch.

"I've been good sugarlips," I said to him while throwing a smirk at his girl.

"Hey, are you trying to steal my broad?" Heth stated, smirking at Jackson. Just when Jackson was going to say something Rosalie came over and smacked me in the face.


End file.
